


God's Daughter

by Metuka



Series: God's daughter [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:18:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate universe where Ziva and Eli are not what meets the eye</p>
            </blockquote>





	God's Daughter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleSammy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSammy/gifts).
  * A translation of [Hija de Dios](https://archiveofourown.org/works/424553) by [Metuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka). 



> Eitan means "strong, firm, impetuous"  
> Batya means "daughter of God"

You tiptoe along the corridor. Nobody would recognize you with the wig and the sunglasses, but you like to be careful. Discreet, you take the card out of its hiding spot, you open the door and shut it carefully. He's waiting for you naked on the bed, flicking through a report.

“Until when?,” you ask in a begging tone.

He takes his gaze away from his report to fix it on you and pats on the mattress so that you come beside him. You take off your heels, lie beside him and let him cup your cheeks with those big, safe hands that have given you so much. You pant, close your eyes and let him kiss you. Whenever you two are alone, when you have one of these meetings, you feel like crying.

“Hold on,” he whispers in a husky voice. You've felt the alcohol in his lips. He's drunk. “You're doing great, Batya.”

You love hearing him say your name. You enjoy every time he pronounces it. He chose it, it was your first change of identity. The previous one doesn't matter, you don't want to remember it, it brings bad memories to your mind. They appear deformed, accompanied by distorted sounds and the smell of alcohol, rancid semen and misery.

You were an alcoholic, beaten up bitch, a modern slave, a drugged child prostitute they bought in a place you barely remember and who was sent to Israel just like a bundle. You barely spoke a few Hebrew words you had learned here and there. It didn't matter, you were a toy for sick people who would soon make you sick. You didn't know how to say “I'm hungry”, yet you could insult them with words a kid like you should never pronounce.

He was so different. He cured your wounds instead of causing you more, he spoke to you, he told you his name: Eitan. And for the first time you felt so alive. He bought you, you thought you would be his personal merchandise, but it was okay. He was so good to you. And he always called you Batya, Batya, Batya. God's daughter. His daughter.

That is what Eitan has been to you all these years: a father, a mentor, an occasional lover. Your God. He detoxed you and instructed you so that you were what he wanted, a perfect machine. You could barely write Batya and you were already able to throw knives with such skill and aggression he was taken aback.

For him you changed you name again and so did he with you. Eitan and Batya had to die, be part of the past, old snake skin. Eli and Ziva were born from them, father and daughter on paper, much more in reality. You both worked for Mossad despite the fact that Mossad barely knew about you even before you formally enrolled in it. Always together, although sometimes separated by a physical distance to which you paid no attention. Always united, always with a plan up your sleeve.

You have reached the top together. You have climbed hand in hand, removing obstacles. Ari was the last and biggest one. Your step-brother, a piece of junk like you. That huge nuisance. It was a pleasure to fly to DC, let yourself be hated by NCIS and stick a bullet into his brain. If things had been different, you would have forgiven him, but he became dangerous. He knew too much. “You know what you have to do, Batya,” Eitan told you before you left. He kissed you, you looked into his eyes and he knew you wouldn't hesitate.

It was easier than you thought. You were received with wariness, but less aggression than expected. A load of fresh lies, some contacts, a pinch of compassion and they were all yours. It was hard not to laugh and call DiNozzo gullible when you came up with Tali and he made that sad face. He completely took the bait.

“I'm tired,” you whisper while you lean on his chest and take the wig off, “I want to go home with you.”

Eitan sighs and caresses your brown curls to let them loose.

“That can't be and you know. I need you here, Batya.”  
“Always the same old story,” you complain as you close your eyes.  
“You are my spear head.”

Only you would like to be more than that, kill Ziva and just be yourself: Batya, Eitan's bastard daughter, who has become his lover, his soulmate. You don't want to go on like this, you're exhausted. Test after test, feint after feint. All to cement your position within NCIS to the point that sometimes you are so in character you get lost. And you can't even get a shot of something strong that pulls you from reality and reminds you who you are.

“Eitan… No. Until when?”

Every time you meet and you can be Eitan and Batya instead of Eli and Ziva you ask the same question. Eitan always dodges the issue. He needs you where you are and you know, he has to stay on top and that requires efforts from you. He can't lower himself to getting his hands dirty, you will have to do it yourself. Even if that means returning to your origins.

You couldn't believe he doubted you like that, or rather, Eli doubted Ziva. That's why he brought Rivkin, to watch you. And later, when Tony killed him for you, Eitan sent you to Somalia. If things had gone right, perfect. They went awfully wrong, even more perfect. NCIS rescued you after some months being the bygone broken child. They saved you, they looked after you and proved their loyalty. Deep down that was what Eitan wanted, seeing his Batya in position again, no doubts casting on her. Because Ziva David is American. Because she has cut ties with her evil father.

It wasn't easy and going through the same again made you quite angry. You hated to be the nameless girl again, but you blocked out from it and managed to survive. Now Ziva works for NCIS and you are still God's daughter. But you're tired. It is so exhausting you sometimes feel like succumbing to the great temptation DiNozzo is, disconnection yourself from the world and being more Ziva than ever.

But you are Batya and Batya wouldn't know what to do without her Eitan.

“Soon, Batya.”  
“I'm tired,” you repeat.

You sit up and look at him. Eitan is dying, that's why he says that. He wasn't diagnosed long ago, but it's eating him inside out. And what will you do when he's dead? You don't know. Batya is nobody without her God. You want to believe that neither is he without you, that he knows without your help he wouldn't have got where he is now. But Eitan doesn't have to think what he will do with his life when you are gone. He is the one leaving.

Eitan sighs and caresses your cheeks. You would cry, but you are not that kind.

“A couple of months, Batya. Then I won't be able to look after myself.”

You sigh. So soon.

“And you're going to wait for so long?”

Eitan shakes his head and gives you that smile that is only for the two of you.

“No. I've come to say goodbye.”

You sit at the edge of the bed and swing your feet back and forth as if you were a child again. Without Eitan there is no Batya and without Batya you are nothing.

“And then what?”  
“Then you will be whoever you want to be. Ziva, maybe?”

You close your eyes and shrug. Eitan holds you from behind and kisses your hair.

“Ziva is fine. She is American. She is… so normal.”  
“You got it, then.”  
“What if you take me with you?”

Eitan clicks his tongue twice to reject the idea. His hands travel to the buttons of your shirt and start getting them out of their buttonholes one by one.

“I won't do that. I will leave and let you decide yourself if you want to follow me or stay. But I will not take you. I've come to say goodbye. One last time, Batya.”

You wish you could cry, but in a way you're happy you can't. You would be ruining the moment. You would be missing Eitan's ending drowning it in tears. One last time, then. The last few minutes in his embrace, feeling him being the most important thing in the universe, the center of your world. The light that guides you is dying like his desire amidst whoop noises. And that's it. You look at him, tussle his hair, get dressed and wear you wig again.

A few seconds after you exit into the corridor you hear a shot.


End file.
